


About Love

by MoneerehNut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoneerehNut/pseuds/MoneerehNut
Summary: Draco ni siquiera imaginaba la manera en que todo terminaría cuando aquel niño hiperactivo dejara de ser tal y se convirtiera en un adulto devastadoramente terco y persistente, ¿cómo iba a saberlo, de todas formas?En ese entonces estaba casado y pensaba que seguiría así por algún largo tiempo.Además de creerse definitivamente heterosexual.Completamente heterosexual.¿Cómo su vida terminó convirtiéndose en aquel caos?Crack! Draco Malfoy x Teddy Lupin





	1. I. Admiración

**Disclaimer:**  Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, esta historia fue escrita únicamente con fines de entretenimiento.

 **Advertencia:**  Slash, es decir, temática homosexual / Parcial Universo Alternativo, no existe el epílogo / Crack! DracoxTed /

* * *

_About love._

* * *

"Cupid draw back your bow  
And let your arrow flow"

 _Cupid -_ Amy Winehouse

(Cupido, apunta tu arco y deja que tu flecha fluya)

 **1* Admiración** :

Cuando finaliza la guerra, junto con todo aquel desastre de encasillar a la gente en la cajita mágica de buenos y malos, es claro que, de entre todos, los Malfoy no han tenido precisamente el mejor de los destinos:

"Deberían estar agradecidos por conseguir la libertad", es lo que comentan los periódicos mágicos durante un largo, _largo_ tiempo.

Sin embargo, Draco, dentro de todo su orgullo y vanidad, no se siente en la disposición de agradecer algo como eso, mucho menos cuando tales concesiones han sido dadas principalmente debido a la  _caridad_  de San Potter.

 _(Sí, hay cosas que nunca cambian_.)

Así que, contrario a lo que podrían haber pensado del "terrible mortífago" Draco Malfoy (ese mismo que tenía suerte de no orinarse en los pantalones cada que a Voldemort se le ocurría hacer una pequeña junta para alabar su malévolo ser), decidió convertirse en auror.

Y no sólo eso.

_No._

Decidió que sería el jodido mejor auror que habría en toda la historia mágica.

Así pues, pasados unos diez años de todo aquel desastre armado por un hombre que, quizá en el fondo, lo único que quería era una maldita nariz, todo el mundo sabía  _quién era Draco Malfoy: y_ a sea por su antigua o nueva reputación, incluso aunque fuese sólo porque ya era la tercera vez que aparecía entre los primeros cinco magos más atractivos en el listado anual de Corazón de Bruja. (Su madre había enmarcado las portadas con sus ahorros, pero, de eso no tenía por qué enterarse nadie.)

Vamos, que incluso, desde hacía dos años, se había ganado el aparecer en las estampillas de las ranas de chocolate con el admirable título de "Primer Auror"* en lugar de "Mortífago de segundo orden".

Y es que, entre otras tantas cosas, también era por demás conocida cuán dura había sido su rivalidad con Potter durante la academia, se sabía también de esa extraña no-amistad que habían entablado desde entonces.

Conocido era también que los actos "heroicos" cometidos por cada uno de ellos estaban casi a la par en número.

No obstante, y, quizá con justa razón por más que le pesara a Malfoy, para la mayoría de la población mágica, Harry seguía siendo el mayor campeón de todos los tiempos sin importar qué… exceptuando, por increíble que pudiese sonar, al entonces pequeño Teddy Lupin.

Quien, sí, a sus doce años admiraba enormente a su padrino, pero, admiraba quizá un poco más a Draco Malfoy.

Porque este hombre se había forjado un destino totalmente diferente al que todos creían debía corresponderle. Luchar contra el mundo y salir vencedor no era cosa que pudiese hacer cualquiera: aquel musculoso hombre rubio era su héroe.

Por ello, cuando finalmente lo conoció en persona -debido a una reunión de aurores a la que Harry prometió llevarlo- no cupo en sí mismo de la sorpresa, ni supo cómo, en algún momento determinado, se vio haciéndose íntimo amigo de Scorpius Malfoy. En lo posterior, aquella estrecha relacion lo llevaría a hacer visitas constantes al departamento Malfoy.

Ted, en definitiva, nunca olvidaría la maravillosa sensación de la palma del rubio revolviendo su cabello aquel día en que finalmente confesó su infantil admiración...  _quizá ahí empezó todo_.

Para Draco, descubrirse tan sensible respecto a los sentimientos -o lo que fuera- de un mocoso, fue causa de la primera _sensación_   _desagradable_  que le provocaría Teddy Lupin a lo largo de los próximos años…

Quiso convencerse en un primer momento que su inclinación para con el chiquillo era nuevamente por aquella rivalidad que tenía con Potter, -¿qué mejor que robarle la admiración de su ahijado para decirse vencedor de su interminable riña?-. Aunque una parte, muy en el fondo de su extraño corazón, sabía que en realidad Ted Lupin tenía algo que lo atraía de manera curiosa, ¿repentino amor fraternal?, no lo sabía...

Pues claro que entonces Draco ni siquiera imaginaba la manera en que todo terminaría cuando aquel niño hiperactivo dejara de ser tal y se convirtiera en un adulto devastadoramente terco y persistente, ¿cómo iba a saberlo, de todas formas?

En ese entonces estaba casado y pensaba que seguiría así por algún largo tiempo.

Además de creerse definitivamente heterosexual.

 _Completamente heterosexual_.

¿Cómo su vida terminó convirtiéndose en aquel caos?

* * *

**Notas de la historia:**

Draco y Ted son mi crack pairing favoritaaa, y no hay nada con ellos *aquí corazón roto*.

Así que… aquí estamos: con una historia corta, -espero que- divertida y terriblemente romántica. ¡Por favor dejen su comentario!

*Primer Auror: supongamos que un rango muy alto dentro de la élite de aurores.


	2. II. Atracción

_Sobre nuestros personajes:_

Ted Lupin: 14 años, amante del quidditch y de aurores rubios con problemas de carácter… en proceso de aceptar lo último.

Scorpius Malfoy: 11 años, ratón de biblioteca… le divierte todo aquello que a su padre le parece inapropiado -en secreto-.

Draco Malfoy: 32 años, auror rubio con problemas de carácter… nunca saldrá de su boca. A unos meses de terminar su matrimonio.

Harry Potter: 32 años, padrino soltero con doble vida -cree que Ted aún no se ha dado cuenta de sus salidas nocturnas-. Torpe por excelencia. 

*.*.*.*.*

* * *

"Es una cosa muy obscura y muy dulce ese grande y extraño sentimiento de un corazón que se pone a amar" - Víctor Hugo

 **2* Atracción** :

Ted ojea de manera aburrida aquella revista de quidditch que se le hizo tan emocionante la semana pasada y que ahora no podía parecerle más rutinaria; por ello, no es raro cuando sus dedos pronto se entretienen más jugando con la snitch que se pasea por las páginas que con el contenido de estas mismas.

En menos de un instante incluso se encuentra dando vueltas encima de su cama, igual que haría algún gato mimado en busca de atención: después de un rato, termina con su lectura abierta de cualquier manera arriba de su cara y entonces resopla, preguntándose cuánto más tardará Scorpius en llegar a verlo.

Desde que Ted entró a Hogwarts sus encuentros se habían vuelto más bien escasos y era por eso precisamente que ambos los apreciaban más que antes; hoy era justamente la última semana que tendrían antes de regresar a clases, por lo que habían prometido aprovecharlo al máximo… y Scorp no estaba cumpliendo para nada con su parte del trato.

Lupin refunfuñó algo antes de finalmente levantarse de un salto, dispuesto a buscar algo de comer en la alacena para distraerse un rato. Hurgó en la alacena, sonriendo magníficamente al encontrar todavía algo del pastel que había preparado la abuela Andrómeda. De regreso al cuarto y tras una charla de no más de tres silabas con Harry -quien estaba más dormido que despierto para cuando se lo encontró almorzando-, se dio cuenta de que la revista de quidditch había caído debajo de la cama.

Gruñó nuevamente, pensando que aquel no parecía ser uno de sus mejores días. Con un gesto malhumorado dio el último mordisco a su aperitivo y se inclinó para recoger la revista, con el único objetivo de continuar aburriéndose de alguna manera en lo que llegaba Scorpius a casa... pero sus dedos se toparon en el camino con  _cierto_  poster cuidadosamente doblado y  _escondido_  debajo del colchón.

 _Sí_ , ese mismo que había guardado hace no mucho tiempo en realidad. Sus orejas se ruborizaron al reconocer del todo la fotografía mágica… pensó fugazmente que su abuela seguramente haría  _esa_ cara graciosa de saber que su querido nieto gustaba de ojear ocasionalmente  _Corazón de Bruja_.

Pero,  _bien_ , ella no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, así que… ¿para qué atraer malas vibras?

El muchacho olvidó en un instante la revista de quidditch -e incluso al pequeño Scorpius- y en su lugar tomó de forma casi reverencial la imagen del mismo rubio que antes hubiese sido su mayor héroe y que se había vuelto protagonista de sueños extraños de un tiempo para acá.

Ted, en definitiva, sabía las implicaciones de todos esos cambios molestos de esa etapa rara que es la pubertad: desde el crecimiento de vello en lugares que no le gustaba mencionar hasta cambios de voz que aparecían en los momentos menos idóneos. Lo sobrellevaba de la mejor manera posible, de hecho, no podía decir que estuviese especialmente molesto o estresado por ese tipo de detalles…pero... _aquello_ , era punto y a parte.

O bien, no le molestaba realmente… pero sí le incomodaba y lo llenaba de preguntas que no sabía cómo demonios responderse.

Sabía lo que eran los sueños húmedos y las erecciones matutinas antes de incluso comenzar a tenerlas -gracias a pláticas sumamente vergonzosas dadas por Harry y por su querida abuela Andrómeda-, estaba consciente de que eran normales. De lo que no estaba tan seguro era de qué tan sano -o correcto- era que el protagonista principal de sus fantasías fuese un hombre que le doblara la edad y que además era algo así como su tío.

Es decir, ya ni siquiera el hecho de que fuese alguien de su mismo sexo -pues las niñas nunca le habían atraído en ese sentido y ya tenía sus sospechas al respecto desde hace algún tiempo-, no. Eso no era lo que le causaba cierto escozor en el pecho cada que se ponía a reflexionar sobre aquello… más bien era el nombre  _Draco Malfoy_  lo que volvía todo terriblemente trágico: un hombre prohibido en muchísimos más sentidos de los que a Ted le gustaba si quiera detenerse a pensar.

Mayor, casado, con un hijo -que casualmente era su mejor amigo- y heterosexual hasta la última de las hebras platinas que poblaban su cuerpo.

No.

Definitivamente no guardaba esperanza alguna de poder llegar algún día a cumplir ninguna de sus fantasías, ni siquiera aquellas inocentes que no tenían más que ver que con algunos besos u abrazos -mucho menos aquellas en las que la ropa parecía ser un concepto desconocido para su imaginación-.

Había aceptado aquello desde el primer momento en que la imagen de un contacto mucho más que cariñoso con el auror apareció en su alocada mente adolescente… pero el gran y endemoniado problema era que los sueños no se detenían por más que se esforzara por pensar en cualquier otra persona: desde compañeros que le parecieran atractivos -aquellos con que incluso había llegado a coquetear- hasta otros personajes famosos que despertaran en él igual admiración, o por lo menos algún pequeño interés.

Su mente se negaba a incluir a nadie más en sus descabelladas fantasías y aquello se volvía cada vez un poco más peligroso para su salud; porque últimamente no podía sino sentir que su corazón comenzaba una carrera desbocada por salir de su pecho cada que el señor Malfoy mencionaba su nombre o se acercaba lo suficiente como para que su colonia pudiese colarse por sus fosas nasales.

Ted, pese a todo, sólo podía pensar que aquella era la cosa más desafortunadamente  _asombrosa_  que le hubiese pasado en todo aquel tiempo que llevaba con vida… aunque no sabía cómo demonios lidiar con ella. Lupin gruñó algún improperio antes de tomar una almohada y presionar su cara con fuerza en contra de ella.

Es que en verdad se sentía tan tonto… y tan… tan estúpidamente feliz:  _agh_ , ¿eso por lo menos tenía sentido?... ojalá la pubertad terminara pronto.

—¿Ted? —El joven de cabellos azules pegó un salto de tal calibre que mandó volando su almohada, la revista y  _el poster_  al suelo al instante.

—¿Q-qué haces aquí? —cuestionó exaltado el más alto, mientras Scorpius lo miraba sumamente extrañado.

—Pues, ya sabes, me invitaste a pasar el día aquí,  _genio_ , tu padrino me dejó pasar… como siempre, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿estabas dormido? — preguntó entonces su mejor amigo, observándolo de manera curiosa, frunciendo el ceño de esa forma en que también solía hacer su padre cuando algún comentario burlón estaba a punto de salir de sus labios.

—¿Eh?, no, no, no… estaba… ya sabes, pensando. — Respondió el muchacho, dando un rápido vistazo al suelo, orando mentalmente a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que el poster del señor Malfoy estuviese boca abajo.  _Por favor, por favor, por favor._

—¿Y ese extraordinario acontecimiento se debe a…? —preguntó el más joven, cruzándose de brazos y dejando ver en el proceso la fotografía de Draco puesta a sus pies. Justo debajo de su respingada nariz. 

Ted se puso verde… y rojo…  _literalmente_.

—¿Ted? — Scorpius, que sabía que aquel drástico cambio de color en el cabello de su amigo sólo podía significar algún tipo de problema, inspeccionó con la mirada el lugar… o estuvo a punto de hacerlo, porque Ted lo empujó contra el suelo, aprovechando de patear el poster por debajo de la cama con el movimiento.

—¿¡Qué demonios te sucede!?, ¡eres una bestia!, ¡quítate de encima!

Gritó el joven Malfoy, sintiéndose ahogar bajo el peso de Ted… adolescente tres años -y quién sabe cuántas libras- mayor que él.

—Shh, cálmate, ¿quieres?

Pidió el joven Lupin mientras se ponía de pie tranquilamente: él mismo extendió su mano para ayudar al otro a enderezarse, aun si Scorpius negó indignado el gesto. Ted se encogió de hombros, mientras trataba de aparentar tranquilidad, qué se podía hacer ante el orgullo Malfoy. 

—Estás demente.

Enunció el rubio, de manera molesta; Ted, pese a todo, estaba lo suficientemente aliviado como para siquiera hacer caso del tono enfadado en la voz de su amigo.

—Quizá, un poco.

El joven rubio bufó, más que enojado, sacudiéndose partículas de polvo inexistentes antes de sentarse en la cama del mayor, buscando aún con la mirada algún indicio que delatara la causa del extraño comportamiento de Ted.

—Pensar, en definitiva, no es tu fuerte.

Terminó por decir, sin encontrar alguna cosa fuera de lugar, además del desorden propio del adolescente; aunque Lupin hizo una mueca extraña, no negó las palabras de su amigo… aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, a veces él se decía lo mismo.

—Y llegar temprano no es precisamente el tuyo.

Contraatacó, recogiendo la revista de quidditch del piso y asegurándose de que el poster del señor Malfoy estuviese bien escondido en el proceso; mentalmente rezó porque no se hubiese arrugado demasiado…  _era la edición especial_.

—Sí, bueno, mis padres han estado insoportables últimamente. —comentó en voz baja el más chico, por lo que Ted se enderezó de inmediato y lo observó, sentándose a lado de la cama, fingiendo que el ambiente no se había tornado tenso con tan sólo esa corta declaración—, a veces… incluso yo creo que estarían mejor separados.

Si alguien preguntara el porqué de los ojos vidriosos del joven rubio, Lupin sería el primero en afirmar que eran producto de un montón de polvo salido de Merlín sabrá dónde, aun cuando supiera que en realidad aquello no era sino el resultado de ya varios meses de constantes discusiones entre sus progenitores. 

—Hey… que ellos tengan problemas no significa que eso cambie las cosas contigo, ¿sabes? —intervino, Ted, empujando su hombro de manera cariñosa.

—¿Y por qué habría de creerte? —preguntó Scorpius, quizá de forma más agresiva de la que debería, haciendo un puchero como el niño que aún era.

—Pues… porque soy yo. —contestó el metamorfomago, inflando el pecho y señalándose orgulloso con el pulgar, como si aquella fuese la mejor respuesta que alguien pudiese escuchar.

El más joven rodó los ojos, antes de darle la espalda a su amigo.

—Tú eres un idiota.

Ted hizo una exclamación de indignación, antes de forzar al más chico a darse la vuelta:

—¡Pero es en serio!, es como… como esas arañas raras que se comen a sus parejas después de tener las crías, ¡ellas todavía cuidan a sus bebés!

Scorpius colocó su mejor cara de incredulidad, mordiendo la parte inferior de su mejilla para evitar soltar cualquier sonido que pudiese parecer una risa. En verdad, el fuerte de Ted no era pensar.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que mi madre asesinará y comerá del cuerpo de mi padre, pero que aún así seguirá cuidándome?

—¡Sí! —Scorpius lo miró como se mira a un niño que afirma haber adquirido superpoderes de la nada —, no… bueno, es que si lo dices así ya no suena tan genial.

—¡Por supuesto que no suena genial en lo absoluto!

Ted guardó silencio un par de segundos, como procesando la frase entera. Humo podría haber salido de sus orejas si formaran parte de una caricatura. Scorpius esperó paciente el resultado de tremendo trabajo mental. 

—… fue una buena comparación.

El joven rubio tomó una de las almohadas del mayor y la estampó contra el rostro ajeno.

—No lo fue.

—¡Hey!, ¡claro que lo fue! —contestó indignado, soltando el mismo un golpe al más pequeño con otro cojín.

—No.

—Que sí.

—¡Que no! — insitió Scorpius, ya con una limpia carcajada saliendo de su boca mientras caía rendido; Ted seguía siendo más fuerte, después de todo —, bien, quizá no fue tan mala. —Lupin sonrío victorioso —, ya debería saber que no se puede esperar mucho de ti.

El mayor fingió sentirse ofendido, antes de soltar un último golpe y soltar la almohada. Se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos, observando el techo de la habitación.

—¿Crees que se divorcien? —preguntó Scorpius, en voz baja. Ted frunció la boca, sintiéndose culpable por alegrarse de su respuesta.

—Quizá…

El pequeño Malfoy se retorció incomodo, pero asintió después de un par de segundos.

—Sólo espero que mamá no devore a papá… me cae bien.

Ambos jóvenes rieron ante el comentario, dando pie a un silencio confortante que duró un par de minutos. Scorpius se dio tiempo de comenzar a asimilar lo que ya llevaba rato sospechando, uniendo piezas en su cabeza, tratando en verdad de no sentirse tan nervioso por la manera en que seguramente cambiarían las cosas en su vida.

Ted, por su parte, aunque dividido entre la culpa por sentirse feliz por algo que causaba tristeza a su mejor amigo y el anhelo de que las etiquetas que le prohibían acercarse a Draco disminuyeran.... finalmente se atrevió a guardar infantil esperanza de poder cumplir sus deseos en un futuro… aunque quizá este no fuese tan próximo. Después de todo, le faltaba crecer.

Después, entre comentarios bobos y jugarretas entre uno y otro, para cuando finalmente Scorpius se marchó de casa era realmente tarde, Ted incluso se quedó dormido en la sala y Harry tuvo que levitarlo hasta su habitación -cargarlo, definitivamente ya no era una opción-.

El héroe sonrió con cariño fraternal ante la manera tan desordenada en que Ted se desparramó sobre la cama. Aunque la sonrisa no le duró mucho, siendo sinceros: antes de salir de la habitación, el-mago-que-venció no supo cómo sentirse al escuchar el nombre de su eterno rival salir de los labios de su ahijado… no era la primera vez y Harry ya sospechaba más o menos en qué dirección iba todo aquello…

Él también deseó que la pubertad terminara pronto.

*.*.*.*.*

* * *

 **Notas del capítulo** : ¿Cómo ven a Ted?, yo lo adoro jaja, me lo imagino con el carácter de Nymphadora pero con la sensibilidad de Remus~

¡Gracias por leer!

*Sí, cambié las edades de los niños para fines del fic.


	3. III. Amor

_Sobre los personajes:_

Ted Lupin: 17 años. Abiertamente homosexual, aún está indeciso entre elegir la Academia de Aurores o algún estudio en Medimagia.

Scorpius Malfoy: 14 años. Todavía sin verdadero interés en ninguna relación sentimental, aunque a veces coquetea con Rose Weasley (lo hacen más por el gusto de ver rabiar a sus padres) ... sigue siendo un ratón de biblioteca.

Draco Malfoy: Soltero ( _para siempre_ , de ser posible). Líder estratégico del escuadrón de aurores más importantes del país. Profesor en la Academia de Aurores desde hace dos años.

Harry Potter: Soltero. Rechazó la plaza como profesor en la Academia de Aurores y aceptó la de DCAO en Hogwarts. Iniciará el próximo curso.

*****.*****

"I got a girl crush  
Hate to admit it but  
I got a heart rush  
It ain't slowing down"

 _Girl Crush_ \- Little Big Town

(Estoy enamorado de una chica, odio admitirlo, pero tengo esa fiebre en el corazón que no frena)

  1. **Amor**



Harry ya debería de haber sospechado que la dinamita que había sido prendida desde hace un par de años no tenía mecha de extensión infinita, sino que era evidente que todo terminaría por explotar en algún momento.

Sólo se mentía a sí mismo pensando que algo como  _eso_ no ocurriría nunca… o no tan  _pronto_ , al menos.

Pero uno había de ponerse en el lugar del joven Edward Lupin, ese mismo que ya en prácticamente un suspiro adquiriría la mayoría de edad y que, pese a ello, seguía terriblemente prendido del mismo amor imposible de su niñez.

Había que decir que Ted dejó de pensar en  _aquello_  como algo "platónico" en cuanto se dio cuenta de que no podía engañarse más diciéndose que sería algo pasajero. Sólo Merlín sabe cuánto intentó e intentó negar sus sentimientos y deseos… fallando en todas y cada una de las ocasiones en que se sentía cerca de alcanzar la meta, retrocediendo en esa lucha de la que nadie sabía en cuanto Draco le dedicaba algún gesto amable al encontrarse cara a cara, por mínimo que este fuera; a veces, tan sólo con decir su nombre y preguntar cómo iban sus clases bastaba para echar por la borda cualquier tentativa por olvidarse de  _aquello_...

De eso que  _estaba mal_ y  _no podía ser_.

Y por eso ahí estaba él, tratando de hacer caso nuevamente a la moral y la razón, intentando por  _última_ vez deshacerse de aquella tierna admiración infantil que había mutado en atracción cuando sus hormonas habían comenzado a hacer de las suyas en la adolescencia y que, finalmente… parecía haber terminado por convertirse en  _amor_.

Intenso e indebido en proporciones iguales.

Casi sin ser consciente de sus actos, sus labios se elevaron para sonreír a sus compañeros, de su brazo se sostenía un chico casi igual de alto que él, de cabello y ojos del color de la miel, atractivo como pocos e incluso con un carácter tan simpático como el del tío George. Un buen tipo, en realidad.

Uno que, sin embargo, no se llamaba  _Draco Malfoy_.

No sonreía arrogantemente, ni tenía ese aire intimidante producto de años ejerciendo como auror.

No contaba con alguna respuesta sarcástica e ingeniosa para todo.

No despertaba en sus extremidades ni el más mínimo cosquilleo.

Ni uno... nada. 

...

Porque no era él.

...

Sin embargo, Ted se encontró posando su propio brazo alrededor de la cintura ajena, sonriendo maravillosamente. Intentando poner de su parte en esa reunión de la que él mismo fue principal organizador; levantando su tarro por sabrá Merlín qué número de ocasión, esforzándose como nunca en pasarla bien… porque, después de todo, aquella era su fiesta de graduación.

Y él simplemente no podía continuar hundiéndose en su propia miseria... ¿verdad?

*****.*****

Claro que podía.

Marcaban apenas las diez de la noche para cuando su cerebro había perdido cualquier sentido de delicadeza o inhibición…

Entonces besó a aquel Hufflepuf de cara bonita y aroma agradable… sintiendo nada más que un par de labios chocando con los suyos... algo para nada comparable con el electrizante efecto que resultaba del apretón de manos que el señor Malfoy le daba al saludarlo.

…

Y eran las once, cuando aquel mismo hombre que estaba empeñado en olvidar apareció en su rango visual, aún con su traje de auror, sentado al lado de una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos y sonrisa de ensueño…

La punzada en el pecho lo obligó a darse cuenta de que, contra el amor, hay batallas que simplemente nunca deberían intentar librarse.

Ted Lupin entonces vio su tarro, decidido a darle el último sorbo y marcharse, antes de ser testigo de algo que lo lastimaría en mayor medida… no obstante, los efectos del alcohol hicieron de las suyas en ese preciso momento, dándole una idea que, por lo menos en ese instante, pareció bastante inteligente.

Sus amigos, seguramente mucho más ebrios que el mismo Ted, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta del minuto en que el de cabello azul abandonó el grupo con pasos torpes, mientras su nariz se alargaba, su cuerpo se achicaba y sus labios también mutaban.

Gracias a Merlín que era metamorfomago.

*****.*****

Draco trató de no torcer el rostro como en realidad le gustaría hacer cuando la morena enfrente suyo inició un nuevo monólogo acerca de por qué la moda en Francia era mejor que la moda en América. En verdad, uno había que aceptar que el rubio realmente estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

Después de todo, hace años que no visitaba ningún bar y había olvidado lo molesto que podía ser hallarse atrapado en un lugar ridículamente estrecho, en medio de un montón de ruido que, _Merlín_ , claramente  _no podía ser llamado música_ , sumado con toda esa avalancha de gente que empujaba y lo toqueteaba descaradamente a la menor oportunidad. Que le llamaran amargado, le daba igual, pero lo cierto es que algo como aquello no le apetecía en lo absoluto después de un día de trabajo hasta el cuello.

Menos cuando estaba ahí por culpa de un novato cualquiera que no podía entender lo fundamental que era esperar su maldita señal antes de exponerse de lleno en un lugar que claramente estaba siendo vigilado por el enemigo. Merlín, ¿cómo se podía ser tan estúpido? En verdad, odiaba a los temerarios -le recordaban a Potter-.

Después de aquel desastre que casi terminó en tragedia -de no ser porque, admitámoslo, Draco es genial-, él, y sólo él, había sido el obligado a disculparse frente al jefe del Departamento de Aurores… ese mismo que tenía una hija que, casualmente, parecía tener una especie de fetiche con su pasado en las filas de Voldemort y su actualmente exitosa carrera.

Un par de palabras bastaron para verse comprometido -muy en contra de su voluntad- a acompañar a esta niña mimada a aquel endemoniado lugar. Internamente intentó consolarse pensando que sólo tenía que esperar hasta media noche. Revisó el reloj mágico que adornaba su muñeca, como en las últimas dos horas cada treinta segundos... justo ahora tenía la satisfacción de saber que sólo faltaban quince minutos para terminar con aquel infierno.

Quince minutos y podría marchar a casa. 

Draco asintió a la pregunta que le soltó la morena, sin prestarle verdadera atención. No que a ella le importara, en realidad, demasiado centrada en sí misma como para darle mayor relevancia a algo como eso.

Y, entonces, cuando Draco ya estaba a punto de pedir -anunciar- que se irían, se desató el caos.

Como en cámara lenta, una gran cantidad de whiskey de fuego fue vertido en el cabello largo y sedoso de ¿Natalie, se llamaba?; justo al levantarse con el puño en alto para evitar un berrinche mayor por parte de la mujer -y también para descargar su ya pésimo humor-, su gesto pasó del enojo a la incredulidad y de nuevo al enojo en un segundo al reconocer aquel rostro bobo que había intentado hacer pasar por otro.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Lupin? — siseó, rodando los ojos cuando el chico deshizo las modificaciones de sus rasgos para verlo con sorpresa. ¿Cómo ese muchacho podría haber pensado que no lo reconocería?... llevaba viendo a Ted usar sus habilidades desde hace años... y siempre olvidaba cambiar de color el mismo mechón de pelo.

Draco inconscientemente continuaba sosteniendo al joven de la camisa, la corta distancia a la que se encontraban sus cuerpos le permitió darse cuenta de que el chico apestaba a licor...  _idiota_ ; aunque claro que un adolescente ebrio era el menor de sus problemas ante una Natalie que estaba más que furiosa por escucharle hablar  _con el enemigo_  en lugar de hacer "algo" al respecto.

Malfoy rodó los ojos, olvidándose de aquello de tener algunas horas  _decentes_ de sueño.

Joder, que él sólo quería dormir.

*****.*****

Harry, por supuesto, no tenía manera de saber nada de aquello, así que, para él,  _el inicio del fin_  había comenzado de la manera más inocente posible y, de hecho, por iniciativa suya.

La idea era únicamente realizar una  _pequeña_  reunión sorpresa para festejar la graduación de su ahijado en la privacidad de Grimmauld Place –"pequeña" sin tomar en consideración que toda celebración que tenga que ver con los Weasley es inmediatamente de dimensiones colosales-; cabelleras pelirrojas por aquí y por allá hicieron notorias desde el principio la cabellera rubia destacando de entre todas.

Harry en aquellos momentos sólo pudo agradecer que, pese a todo, los niños de la nueva generación fuesen mucho más maduros que él mismo en sus años. Pues Scorpius bien podía mezclarse con el montón de jóvenes Weasley que había en el lugar sin ningún problema acerca de los apellidos o condiciones de sangre -aun si seguía recibiendo ciertas miradas recelosas por parte de algunos adultos-. Vamos, que el chico incluso ya llevaba algunos cumpleaños encontrando en navidad suéteres con una enorme "S" tejida al frente y era casi,  _casi_  de la familia. Pues sin ese "casi" ni su padre ni Ron Weasley podrían vivir en paz el resto de sus vidas.

En otras palabras, todo se veía la mar de bien para el momento en que se suponía Ted tendría que llegar a casa -un poco tarde, dado que sabía que había salido con sus propios amigos antes-, no había mayor tensión en el lugar y todo parecía estar destinado a ser una verdadera y agradable sorpresa que terminaría con Harry avergonzando a su ahijado con anécdotas de cuando apenas comenzaba a hablar y su pasatiempo favorito tenía que ver con un elefante de colores al que alegremente llamaba "Bing Bong"*…

Sí, todo iba bien… maravillosamente bien.

Hasta que, de hecho, un tambaleante Ted llegó por la Red Flu sin tener la más mínima idea de que media familia estaba escondida de la mejor manera detrás de muebles o con algunos hechizos ilusionadores. Quizá -y sólo quizá- si lo hubiese sabido habría sido más cuidadoso con lo que hacía…  _y decía._

Justo en el momento en que Harry iba a dar la señal para que todos se levantaran y arrojaran el montón de cárteles y confeti mágico que tenían preparado, Malfoy apareció detrás de Ted, luciendo sumamente molesto y dispuesto a iniciar pelea en cualquier momento.

—No puedo creer que hicieras algo tan estúpido,  _Lupin_. —siseó Draco, justo de esa manera que, todos sabían, anunciaba problemas.

— _Ella era estúpida_.

Respondió como pudo el joven, tratando de disimular sus problemas para articular adecuadamente las palabras, evidentemente sin poder lograrlo del todo. Emborracharse después de toda una vida limpia de alcohol no era la mejor idea del mundo.

—¡Atacaste a la hija de  _mi jefe_!, tú fuiste el único idiota en todo este embrollo. Realmente, deberías agradecer que ella decidió que no armaría mayor escándalo, de lo contrario estarías justo ahora en el ministerio.

"Aun si haberla convencido de  _no decir nada_  me costara otra noche sin dormir", pensó Malfoy, sin querer realmente discutir con un chico que apenas y podía mantenerse en pie. El rubio interrumpió toda línea de pensamiento, con el cuerpo totalmente rígido en menos de un segundo, la varita bailando entre sus dedos a la expectativa de cualquier movimiento; gracias a su experiencia como auror, fue capaz de percibir al montón de gente que estaba escondida en la habitación y su primera reacción fue evidentemente defensiva.

No obstante, resopló, relajándose al recordar la fiesta a la que Potter le había invitado y a la que, por supuesto se había negado a asistir,  _porque quería dormir_ , Merlín. Draco gruñó, o por lo menos así sonó aquel sonido extraño que hizo, buscó con la mirada el frasco de polvos Flu, dispuesto a marcharse sabiendo que todo estaba bien. Él ya había cumplido con llevar al ebrio muchacho a casa. Más no podía -ni quería- hacer.

—Lo mejor será que te recuestes o lo que sea, mientras llega Potter a hacerla de nana. Hasta luego, mocoso. —Terminó por decir Draco, tomando el frasco en cuanto lo hubo encontrado, con la idea de llegar a su cama como único objetivo en mente.

—¡No me digas mocoso!, ¡Tengo diecisiete años!

Gritó Ted, sin embargo, deteniendo a Malfoy y obligándolo a darse vuelta, haciendo, muy paradójicamente, un berrinche como contadas veces en su vida.

—Oh, disculpe usted, gran señor. —ironizó el rubio, sintiendo indicios de migraña comenzar a punzar en su cabeza. Qué tan terco podía llegar a ser ese muchacho, pensó,  _algo de Potter tenía que pegársele_.

—No te burles de mí. —pidió Ted ahora, con ese tono que -antes, hace  _mucho_ , quería pensar Draco, podía ganarle boletos a cualquier partido de Quidditch que deseara, sin importar las quejas de Potter acerca de malcriar al chico junto con su hijo… tal vez debió hacerle caso entonces-.

El rubio resopló con frustración, porque sabía que estaban siendo observados y aquello no parecía tanto un sermón de un adulto responsable a un adolescente descarriado, aunque realmente lo fuera, como una escena de algún drama de segunda. Y eso era terriblemente escalofriante.

—Estás borracho, Lupin.  _Claro que voy a burlarme de ti cuanto quiera_. —Contestó Draco, sin un ápice de compasión, volteando nuevamente, ya marchándose sin importar nada más, con el polvo entre sus dedos. No quería ni pensar en cómo se veía esto a ojos de Potter, Weasley y… Scorpius. Suficientes situaciones vergonzosas por un día, gracias.

—No te vayas… —insistió Ted. Sin embargo, el rubio se limitó a ignorarlo… aun si no anunció ninguna dirección a llegar, ni hizo uso de los polvos Flu… ese mocoso simplemente no podía creer que en verdad haría todo lo que él quisiera… aunque lo estuviera haciendo justo ahora, al retardar su partida.  _Ugh_ , se había vuelto un blando de lo peor. 

—Yo…

Y sí… Harry quiso pararse en ese instante y detener aquella locura, pedir explicaciones al metamorfomago y descargar su puño con Malfoy como no hacía desde la academia de aurores - ¡Que no tenía ningún derecho alguno de decirle idiota a Ted... y por supuesto que él no era ninguna nana, Merlín! -. Pero el moreno estaba paralizado, no podía -ni quería- creer que aquel jovencito que parecía tan desesperado por un poco de atención era su ahijado.

Hubiera dado lo que fuera por anticiparse a cualquier cosa. Pero no fue capaz de hacerlo, el mundo aparentemente había dejado de girar y la gravedad se había vuelto inexplicablemente aplastante... como anticipando el desastre. 

...

—No te vayas... yo...  _te quiero_... así que, no te vayas,  _por favor_.

Susurró finalmente Ted, pese a todo, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos brillantes.

 

 

 

_El horror._

 

 

 

_Joder, joder, joder._

 

 

 

Harry, si no fuese un auror que además se había enfrentado al mago más obscuro de todos los tiempos, quizá hubiese entrado en shock en ese momento… tal y como sí hizo Scorpius Malfoy. Anonadado ante la confesión que hacia su mejor amigo a…  _su padre_.

Aun si el suspiro de Draco devolvió su atención -y la de todos los presentes, que tampoco sabían cómo demonios reaccionar- al inusual intercambio de palabras entre metamorfomago y auror.

—Mira, mocoso, será mejor que primero aprendas a limpiarte la nariz y a no hacer un desastre con tu vida cada que te sirven un poco de whiskey de fuego, antes de decir algo tan estúpido.

—¡Pero no es estúpido!, yo te quiero, te quiero, más que a nada… de verdad. Me gustas. Siempre me has gustado y...

Insistió Ted, mirándolo directamente a la cara, sin poder retener todo ese montón de sentimientos que había intentado ahogar con alcohol y que sin embargo parecían haber adquirido fuerza con este. Pese a todo, las orejas de Draco se ruborizaron como nunca… él ya estaba en su límite:

—¡Ya basta!, ¡Potter yo no puedo con esto!, ¡será mejor que controles a este mocoso, ahora! —terminó por gritar Draco, alzando la varita y quitando todos los hechizos que había en el sitio, un montón de Weasleys con expresiones incrédulas se abrieron paso antes de dejar ver a un Harry totalmente tenso justo entre Ron y Scorpius.

...

Para el pobre Ted, que  _no,_  no había notado nada porque el alcohol apenas y le dejaba saber cuál era su nombre, no quedó más que levantarse como pudo y marchar a su habitación de manera torpe.

Quizá hasta la borrachera se le quitó del susto.

Tras el portazo que se escuchó en el lugar, Molly fue la primera en hablar, pidiendo amablemente -exigiendo- a toda la  _manada Weasley_  marchar para dejar a Harry, Andrómeda y Draco arreglar la  _situación_ , apenas y dando un asentimiento de reconocimiento a Malfoy al pasar por la puerta. George tuvo que morderse muy fuerte la lengua ante la silenciosa amenaza hecha por su madre, evidentemente, sus comentarios no serían bien recibidos justo ahora. 

El proceso fue repetido con cada una de las cabelleras pelirrojas, compañía incluida. Hermione y Ron preguntaron si Harry necesitaba apoyo, pero este negó, pidiéndoles privacidad, todavía pensando que aquello simplemente  _no podía estar pasando_.

Así, todos, adultos, niños, adolescentes - ¿y eso era una comadreja? - se marcharon, dejando en el lugar únicamente a una Andrómeda que no podía articular palabra alguna y a un Harry que seguía teniendo muchas ganas de golpear a alguien, aun si ya no sabía exactamente a quién.

Scorpius, por su parte, había cambiado el gesto de incredulidad a uno de molestia en cuestión de segundos… nadie le detuvo cuando se aventuró a la habitación de su mejor amigo.

Tenía derecho, sí.

—Tenemos que hablar. —Dijo Harry en dirección al rubio, más por decir algo que por realmente querer poner en palabras todo lo que acaba de ver y lo que, sabría Merlín, había pasado antes de ello.

*****.*****

Entonces, cuando la pubertad terminó, Harry realmente deseó poder regresar a esos tiempos en que Ted era quien lo miraba hacia arriba mientras le mostraba emocionado el dibujo que hubiese realizado en clase de artes para él, o cuando hacia esos experimentos extraños con su cara y cabello para diversión de todos… allá, cuando su pequeño ahijado era, precisamente eso,  _pequeño_  e inocente… y no el monstruo que pronto lo rebasaría en altura, ese mismo que acababa de cursar su último año en Hogwarts y que había ocasionado el lío más bizarro que alguna vez hubiese imaginado en la vida.

*****.*****

 **Notas del capítulo:**  

*Sí, referencia a Intensamente. jaja

En verdad apreciaría que me dejaran saber su opinión...

¡Saludos!


	4. IV. Determinación

Quiero que me quieras amar  
Quiero que me quieras no más  
¡Quiero que me quieras dar la oportunidad!

 _Quiero que me quieras_ \- Jesse & Joy

**4* Determinación**

Draco llena sus manos con agua y enjuaga su rostro con cierta rudeza, dejando su piel con tonos rosados que demuestran cuán maltratada ha sido la superficie. Prácticamente gruñe a su reflejo, antes de finalmente recargarse con pesadez en el lavamanos y cerrar los ojos, conteniendo una exhalación de pura frustración. ¿No era él ya lo suficientemente mayor como para formar parte de líos como este?

Evidentemente no era ningún anciano, _Merlín, no_. Pero tampoco era ningún adolescente con hormonas alborotando su cuerpo e inhibiendo su capacidad de razonamiento.

No.

Era un hombre hecho y derecho, ¡pesara a quien le pesara, joder!

¿Por qué tenía que vivir con algo así?

Gruñó de nuevo.

Todo era culpa de Lupin, ese, maldito, horrible, desquiciado mocoso.

¿No podía haber dejado _aquello_ como una estupidez de la que después todo el mundo podría reírse?

¡No, por supuesto que no!

Draco recuerda aquella escena de hace ya casi dos años y todavía tiene escalofríos. E incluso siente aquella punzada que viene cuando a uno le va a dar el dolor de cabeza más horrible del universo.

 

...

 

En resumen, después de todo aquel espectáculo montado por un ebrio adolescente la noche de su graduación, fue Draco, -quien no tenía culpa de nada, por cierto-, el que tuvo que aguantar la lluvia de preguntas que le cayó encima.

Que si había hecho algo para confundir al muchacho, que si ya lo sabía y no se lo había dicho a nadie, que si aquello y lo otro, ¡joder!, ¡¿quién se creía Potter?! (Evidentemente al rubio le valía un cuerno el título de héroe del mundo mágico).

Después de negar todas las acusaciones, soltar unas cuantas maldiciones, estar a tres segundos de mandar al demonio todo y largarse a su departamento, porque, maldición, quería  _dormir_ , ¡Lupin había vuelto a aparecer!, con esa maldita cara de perro apaleado que, por supuesto, a él  _no_ lo conmovió en lo absoluto.

Pero a Potter, sí.

_Jodidos gryffindors._

Y así, fue obligado a escuchar lo que fuera que tuviese que decirle _el mocoso_.

Un "lo siento", habría bastado… de hecho, un "lo siento" fue lo que obtuvo. Lo que lo tentó de hacer algún comentario mordaz, pero simpático -sí, de esos que sólo él puede hacer-, para olvidar todo y regresar a la tranquilidad de la rutina. Incluso Potter había sonreído aliviado y Andrómeda se había permitido relajar aquel gesto que tanto la hacía parecer a Narcisa.

¡Pero no, las jodidas cosas no podían ser así de sencillas!

Después de la disculpa el muchacho había empezado a decir que no se retractaba de lo dicho porque era cierto y, bla, bla -o sea que en realidad  _no sentía nada_ , si a esas vamos-. Lo único rescatable de aquel incómodo momento fue la cara desencajada que había puesto Potter, ¡si tan solo hubiese capturado aquel gesto!, seguramente habría sido material de burla para toda una eternidad.

En fin, Draco, al ver que nada de aquello podría tener mayor sentido, apuró a Scorpius para que ambos se largaran de una vez por todas a casa. Aun si el muchacho se negó y pidió quedarse con su amigo, él simplemente se encogió de hombros y le recordó lo muy obligado que estaba a tener un buen comportamiento, porque él no había criado ningún Weasley revoltoso.

Sólo después de aquel desastre Malfoy finalmente pudo salir y caer rendido en su cama, sin querer pensar en nada más sino hasta el día siguiente. Y así, aunque nada más pudo cerrar los ojos un par de horas, aquello fue suficiente para tenerlo lo bastante activo como para hacer adecuadamente su trabajo. Tuvo la segunda cita que prometió a Natalie por el _incidente_  sucedido en el bar e ingenuamente creyó que todo aquello quedaría simplemente como una mala noche que no perturbaría nunca más su vida.

Hasta que, por supuesto, llegaron las solicitudes para entrar a la Academia de Aurores y un particular apellido resaltó entre todos desde el inicio -no es que hubiese muchos "Lupin" en el mundo-. Lo cierto es que Draco sopesó por un instante la idea de renunciar a su puesto como profesor, hasta que se dio cuenta de que aquello podría interpretarse como una patética manera de evadir las cosas y Merlín, había pasado casi veinte años de su vida tratando de demostrar que no era más el tipo de persona que huía de todo.

Así que sí, se quedó e incluso se vio obligado a enunciar algunas palabras en la ceremonia de bienvenida de aquel ciclo escolar. Ese día dedicado exclusivamente a los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso. Todos caras nuevas y gesto expectante… _pobres_.

En fin, de vuelta con el asunto del mocoso, si bien debía reconocer que Ted supo comportarse muy decentemente durante todo el evento, el metamorfomago no tardó en seguirlo en cuanto la formación se rompió y todos los alumnos quedaron libres de ir a sus habitaciones o recorrer el campus el tiempo que les permitía el toque de queda. A pesar de lo mucho que Draco se esforzó por perderlo de vista, el muchacho era rápido y pronto le dio alcance.

—¡Señor Malfoy! — _casi_ gritó Ted, por lo que Draco se vio obligado a detenerse para no llamar la atención. Faltaba más, un espectáculo en la Academia.

—Lupin —susurró el mayor, asegurándose de que nadie les estuviese mirando con particular atención, que no debería ser el caso porque después de todo era normal que en el primer día algunos estudiantes se acercasen a él para hacerle preguntas.

—Puedo, mm, ¿puedo hablar conti…  _con usted_? —balbuceó el muchacho, después de unos segundos. Draco se obligó a sí mismo a no rodar los ojos.

—Ya estamos hablando.

—Me refiero, _a solas_ , por favor. —Pidió Ted y Draco estuvo tentado de mandarlo al demonio. Pero no, definitivamente él no quiere armar ninguna escena en su lugar de trabajo, y sabe que Lupin sería capaz de perseguirlo todo el día o peor aún, sería capaz de soltar aquellas barbaridades que últimamente solían salir de su boca en frente de sus colegas y del resto de los estudiantes. A lo que decía no,  _definitivamente no_ , gracias.

Reprimiendo un gruñido el mayor asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia su oficina, confiando que el muchacho venía detrás suyo. Una vez ahí se sentó tras la confortable protección de su escritorio e incitó a Ted a hacer lo propio en la silla que quedaba del lado opuesto. Cerró la puerta con un movimiento de varita, miró su reloj calculadoramente y habló:

—Tienes exactamente cinco minutos para decir lo que sea que tengas que decir, después escucharme a mí y largarte de mi oficina. —escupió Draco, siendo más rudo de lo que había sido nunca con el muchacho. Ted, pese a sentirse levemente herido carraspeó, y aceptó los términos del mayor. Apretó inconscientemente la orilla de su uniforme e inhaló profundamente antes de empezar a hablar.

—Entiendo que estés enojado. La forma en que se dieron las cosas no fue para nada algo que yo hubiese planeado. Ya me disculpé por ello y lo vuelvo a hacer si eso te parece. Pero, en fin. Ya está. Lo único que quiero que tengas en cuenta es que voy totalmente en serio con esto. No me veas como un niño, porque no lo soy. Tampoco tengo ningún capricho contigo, antes de que lo menciones. Así que voy a intentarlo, de todas las formas que me sean posibles. Porque de verdad quiero que me des una oportunidad.

Soltó Edward Lupin, de un solo tirón. Habiendo ensayado todo aquello desde el mismo momento en que Draco Malfoy abandonó su apartamento un par de meses atrás. Pensó en decir más, pero eso resultaría tedioso para el rubio - _lo conocía_ -, así que se decidió a ser concreto. Ir al punto… y esperar que no se lo tomara tan mal como imaginaba.

Cuando Draco se reclinó en su asiento soltando un suspiro cansado, Ted supo que no debería de sentirse tan afortunado por poder ver la maravillosa forma en que los músculos del mayor se tensaban con la acción...  _Concéntrate, idiota_. Se reprendió mentalmente. Casi pegando un brinco en su asiento cuando el rubio comenzó a hablar.

—Mira, Lupin. Merlín sabe que estoy tratando de ser paciente contigo, de verdad que sí. Pero escúchame bien, independientemente de que te vea o no como un niño, porque la madurez no es precisamente una de tus cualidades, el asunto aquí es que yo no estoy interesado en nadie, ni ahora ni en un futuro próximo. Además de que por los siguientes años seré tu profesor y no quiero rumores corriendo por ahí acerca de cómo me relaciono con los alumnos. —Ted abrió la boca para protestar, pero Draco le mandó una mirada que lo obligó a callarse y escuchar. — Sin embargo, a sabiendas de que eres una amenaza cuando algo se te mete en la cabeza, quiero que te queden claras dos cosas. La primera, no quiero que "esto" sea de dominio público, suficiente es con que todos los Weasley lo sepan. Y, la segunda, Lupin, por Merlín,  _no soy gay_.

Nuevamente, Ted hizo ademán de protestar, pero Draco interrumpió todo lo que fuera a decir señalando el reloj.

—Se acabó. Fuera de mi oficina.

El cabello de Ted se volvió carmín mientras se levantaba y miraba con cierto enojo al mayor, parecía a punto de soltar toda una serie de palabrotas, pero se contuvo y en cambio sus hebras habían vuelto a ser azules en cuanto el menor se encontró tomando el pomo de la puerta, mientras que Draco se sonreía a sí mismo pensando que el asunto había quedado terminado y paulatinamente habría de ser olvidado por ambos. Pero por supuesto que no era así, porque esto no era una "visita al director" después de hacer explotar un par de calderos. Porque Ted, en verdad,  _ya no era un niño_ , y Draco tendría que irse haciendo a la idea con el paso del tiempo.

—Leí el reglamento de la Academia y sé que las relaciones entre profesores y alumnos no están sancionadas, porque aquí ya  _no hay menores de edad_. Así que en realidad no tengo por qué ser discreto con mis intenciones. De verdad, ten en cuenta que lo intentaré todo,  _sin importar qué_ , hasta que me des una oportunidad.

Advirtió Lupin sin dar lugar a réplica antes de abandonar definitivamente la habitación, dejando detrás de él a un Draco que tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para volver del todo en sí mismo, la sonrisa habiéndose esfumado en un instante.  _¿Lo habían amenazado?_ , ¿un mocoso se había atrevido a amenazarlo?

¡Lo que le faltaba!

¡Pero Lupin estaba mal de la cabeza si pensaba que podía decir y hacer lo que le viniese en gana!, ¡Ya vería!, ¡Haría que odiara tanto el entrenamiento que el mocoso terminaría por huir antes de la primera semana!

Draco  _no_ hizo una rabieta…

Y nadie tenía por qué preguntar por qué su usualmente ordenado y pulcro escritorio terminó hecho un desastre… más valía que  _nadie preguntara_ , maldita sea.

 

...

 

Dicho y hecho, Draco fue particularmente estricto y exigente con Lupin en las clases en que le correspondía instruirlo. Y si alguno de los alumnos se dio cuenta nunca se mencionó una palabra, en primera porque Ted no era ningún bocón y en segunda porque Draco Malfoy era sumamente temido e incuestionable si alguien quería soñar con poder mover sus músculos al día siguiente.

Pese a todo, Lupin no se rindió a la primera semana, ni a la segunda. Aun cuando su rutina era a las luces complicada y extenuante, el muchacho no sólo permaneció en la Academia, sino que se posicionó rápidamente entre los primeros de cada materia -incluso en las de historia, política y derecho, donde nunca había sido muy bueno-. Él realmente se estaba esforzando… y eso ponía de los nervios a Draco.

Porque Lupin, de algún modo extraño, lograba encontrar el suficiente tiempo como para perseguirlo una o dos veces por semana, ¡sin importar cuanta tarea extra se encargara de dejarle! Pero claro que Draco no había llegado hasta donde estaba por nada. Así que los primeros dos semestres fue casi un juego esconderse de Lupin en cuanto se daba cuenta de que se había acercado lo suficiente como para  _intentar_ entablar una conversación. Un simple movimiento de varita y listo. Lo perdía de vista y continuaba con lo que sea que estuviese haciendo.

Hasta que llegó el tercer semestre, en que, paradójicamente, era él mismo quien debía impartir las clases de rastreo y persecución. ¡Demonios que la vida le odiaba!, y es que aun si la experiencia jugaba a su favor, lo cabezota de Ted Lupin era un factor terrible con el cual lidiar. Así que pronto tuvo que subir de nivel cada uno de sus hechizos desorientadores… hasta que el metamorfomago pasó de todos ellos paulatinamente.

Que el mocoso era bueno, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

Así que el siguiente punto fue llegar de lleno a la persecución. Y qué vergonzoso es aceptarlo.

Pero sí, ahí está él, con la varita en alto en espera de percibir el más mínimo movimiento para atacar, escondido detrás de alguna columna del campus. Hoy es su día de salida y es ridículo que su chimenea siga sin funcionar, ¿cómo se descompuso en primer lugar?, en cuanto averigüe quién provocó el desperfecto correrá sangre, lo jura. Piensa que realmente es absurdo que este participando de ese estúpido jueguito, teniendo que usar sus mejores trucos para simplemente salir del campus, pero ya vería Lupin, esta vez usaría los mejores hechizos de su repertorio para hacerle entender que era suficiente. Ya vería… Draco entrecierra los ojos imaginando su venganza, bajando la guardia durante un segundo, un efímero segundo.

Y sí…

Ese pequeño momento de distracción basta para que Ted Lupin aparezca de-Merlín-sabe-dónde, inmovilizándolo contra la pared, usando ambas manos y piernas para evitar que Draco pudiese mover ninguna extremidad.

Finalmente lo ha logrado, lo ha atrapado…

Y el evento en realidad es una sorpresa para ambos, tanto que Lupin de repente suelta una carcajada que es una mezcla de adrenalina y definitiva felicidad. Finalmente, tiene entre sus brazos a Draco Malfoy, aun si este se ve particularmente furioso y a nada de deshacerse del firme agarre y hacerle pagar por si quiera atreverse a retenerlo de aquella manera.

Merlín.

No puede perder tiempo.

"Te tengo"

Susurra, en realidad sin pensar mucho antes de finalmente tomar sus labios, un contacto que dura tan solo un par de instantes y que sin embargo deja a Ted convencido de que definitivamente tiene que tener más y más de aquello en su vida… aunque para ello deba, precisamente,  _vivir_ , por lo que suelta a su  _profesor_  realizando una maniobra de escape que bien podría ganarle una mención honorífica de estar presentando algún tipo de examen.

Ted no puede dejar de sonreír incluso cuando está seguro de que lo que ha esquivado parecía mucho un hechizo que afectaría directamente su potencialidad reproductiva de haber rozado si quiera alguna de sus extremidades, si entienden lo que quiero decir. Incluso está riendo, porque Merlín sabe que el maravilloso aroma de Draco Malfoy era de por sí llamativo a una distancia prudencial, pero haberlo tenido tan cerca, dioses,  _respirar de él_ , era simplemente la sensación más embriagante del universo… o  _casi_.

Sus labios.

Benditos labios.

Suaves, agonizantemente suaves, tentadores.

¡Merlín!

¡Qué habían valido la pena año y medio de entrenamientos y trabajos forzados con tal de llegar a ese momento!

 

...

 

Así que… sí. Así era como Draco Malfoy había pasado a estar en su solitario cuarto de baño odiando a Ted Lupin por meterlo en líos como aquel cuando él ya no era ningún estúpido adolescente cuestionándose qué sí y qué no le gusta pensar cuando va a tocarse.

Por todos los dioses, nunca, _nunca_ había dudado de su sexualidad.

Absolutamente.

¡Y no iba a hacerlo ahora por un mocoso que, que…!, ¡Que, mierda, ya no era tan mocoso!

Draco gruñó con más fuerza antes de tomar más agua y frotarla nuevamente en contra de su rostro.

¡No!

Definitivamente no se había puesto caliente con algo como eso. Un jodido beso que ni siquiera era un beso respetable, dioses.

…

Y es que muy en el fondo sabe que no ha sido la unión de labios en sí.

Sino… sino darse cuenta de cuánto había crecido realmente Lupin… no sólo en altura… Merlín sabía que el entrenamiento de aurores  _siempre_  rendía sus frutos.

Demonios.

Que Ted ya no era el chiquillo delgado y con voz chillante que recordaba… no, en lo absoluto. Lupin es casi tan fornido como él mismo a su edad -sino es que más, pero no quiere pensar en eso- y su voz puede llegar a tonos tan graves que…

¡Mierda!, ¡Mierda!

¡Que él no es gay!

Jodido, jodido Lupin.

...

**Notas del capítulo:**

Este capítulo estaba planeado para centrarse exclusivamente en Draco, porque todo lo anterior había sido más bien una introducción a Ted y a la vida de todos, en general. Los capítulos posteriores serán cosa de ambas perspectivas.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, que comenten, ¡por favor!

¡Saludos y gracias por leer!

P.D: ¡Comenten, por favor, por favor, por favor!

 

 


	5. V. Errar...

Querer es condenarse sin saber  
Arriesgarlo todo  
Algo que no puedes pretender

Es entregarlo todo sin temer  
Puede ser tan peligroso  
Algo que te puede enloquecer

 _Querer_ – Chetes

**V. Errar... y acertar, sin saber.**

Ojos grises analizaron silenciosamente el rostro ajeno. En busca de algún indicio que le ayudase a poder concluir que había escuchado mal,  _lo que fuera_ le hubiese sido de utilidad... pero no lo encontró.

—Resumiendo, no sólo eres idiota, sino que ahora también resulta que eres un maldito abusador. Me decepcionas, en verdad, esperaba más de ti, ¿y así te haces llamar auror?

—¡Que no abusé de nadie!,  _sólo lo besé_.

Gritó Ted, por tercera vez, en parte porque Scorpius a veces era sumamente irritante, y en parte también porque quería convencerse a sí mismo de que, en verdad, verdad, él no era ningún abusador.

¿Verdad que no?

…

_Mierda._

…

Scorpius, por su lado, se limitó a rodar los ojos y bufar mientras el metamorfomago mascullaba quién sabe qué cosas, apretando casi con crueldad los botones del control de la TV que había comprado para su pequeño departamento, en busca de algo que fuese lo suficientemente bueno como para distraerlo un rato. El menor se preguntó fugazmente si es que Lupin se habría dado cuenta de la cantidad de veces que había pasado ya por el mismo canal...

Seguramente no.

En otras circunstancias el mismo rubio sería el que ya habría propuesto un abanico de opciones para ver durante todo el día -dado que era un gran aficionado a las series y películas muggles-, pero justo ahora no tenía cabeza para concentrarse (y Merlín sabía que odiaría perderse de algún detalle que le ayudara a escribir su reseña semanal acerca de GOT). Así que no. Por él, bien podían quedarse todo el día entre tramas cliché y comerciales infinitos acerca de productos milagrosos para aumentar la talla del pe…

Bueno,  _no._  Mejor no.  _En definitiva, no._

¿Qué tenían los muggles en la cabeza?

¡Ugh!, ¡es que él también tenía derecho a estar enojado!, ahora sí que Ted había sobrepasado límites importantes, ¿cómo se le ocurría obligar a su padre a nada?, ¿qué no pensaba nunca en las consecuencias de sus idioteces?, ¿no aprendía de sus errores?, ¿qué no se deba cuenta de que su supuesto mejor amigo -él- quedaba en medio de todo?

El blondo se frotó el tabique de la nariz mientras recordaba toda la cantidad de amenazas y maldiciones que Draco estuvo diciendo durante el fin de semana anterior, siempre con la varita en mano, tenso a más no poder. Scorpius casi podía apostar que estuvo a punto de recibir algún hechizo debido a la paranoia de su progenitor. Debía admitir, su padre  _sí que daba miedo_  cuando se ponía así, ¿cómo podía en realidad gustarle a Ted?... de acuerdo,  _mala pregunta_.

¡Merlín!, ¿por qué justo Lupin tenía que hacer sus tonterías cuando iban a empezar las vacaciones?, ¿ _sus_ vacaciones?, ¿la única temporada en que  _realmente_ podía convivir con su padre?, ya saben, con el tipo  _cool_  con el que siempre se había llevado bien y no con aquel hombre huraño que no sabía hacer otra cosa más que estar de malhumor todo el día…

¿Por qué no podía haber tenido un amigo más normal?, ¿uno que gustase de alguien de su edad?, ¿de alguien que  _no_ fuera su padre, por lo menos?, ¿por favor?

 _Nooo._ Por supuesto que no podía tener tanta suerte.

Scorpius detiene el carril de sus pensamientos al escuchar un lamento especialmente sonoro abandonar los labios de Ted. Sin querer, sus ojos y boca se ablandan al instante. Casi siente lastima por el metamorfomago en cuanto se da cuenta de cómo prácticamente se ha enrollado sobre sí mismo, mientras mira sin mirar el programa que finalmente ha decidido dejar en el televisor, su cabello incluso se ha puesto gris… si estuviesen en alguna caricatura muggle seguramente una nube de lluvia estaría por encima de su cabeza, empapándolo. Parece un cachorro perdido… uno de casi dos metros de altura y con el entrenamiento suficiente como para destrozarle un par de huesos sin problema… pero perdido, al fin y al cabo.

—¿Crees que de verdad me odia tanto como dice?

Pregunta Ted, en un susurro penoso, que podría haber pasado desapercibido si no fuese por el finísimo oído de Scorpius. El rubio sopesa el cuestionamiento por unos segundos, mientras su boca forma una línea recta y delgada, sus dedos tamborileando en el borde del sofá. El metamorfomago sostiene el aliento, porque sabe que al Ravenclaw no le gusta andar con rodeos. Sabe que le dirá la verdad, por muy cruda que esta sea… por mucho que sea su mejor amigo. Por mucho que la respuesta pueda destrozarlo en ese mismo instante.

…

—No. No creo que te odie.

Le asegura Scorpius. Logrando que los hombros del mayor de pronto se sientan más ligeros, permitiéndole respirar con mayor tranquilidad… aunque sea sólo por un par de segundos.

—Pero sí creo que lo tienes harto, y a mí otro tanto. Por Merlín, Ted, ¿cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante estupidez?

—¡Ya te dije que no lo pensé!, sólo pasó.

Volvió a gritar Lupin. Llevándolos al inicio de la discusión… ¿por cuarta vez?

—¡Es que él no quiere hablarme!, ¿Cómo voy a poder  _tener avances_ si ni siquiera quiere escucharme?

—¿Y acosarlo te parece la mejor manera de  _lograr nada_?, ¡te dije desde el principio que estaba mal!, ¡da escalofríos!

—¡Es que tú no entiendes!, ¿¡qué más se supone que puedo hacer!?

Scorpius gritó elevando las manos al cielo en un gesto de evidente exasperación, pero no dijo nada. Porque no… la verdad es que  _no entendía_.

Si bien sospechó de los sentimientos de Ted hacia su padre mucho antes de aquella tan penosa declaración que nadie podría olvidar, no había querido entrometerse. Por un lado, porque no sabía  _cómo_ , por el otro… porque no sabía  _para qué_. ¿Le concernía a él decirle a su mejor amigo que desistiera de intentarlo?, ¿debía ayudarlo… en  _algo_?, ¿hacerla de Cupido? -escalofríos-.

No sabía.

Aunque en su momento sí que había querido  _comprobar si era verdad_ , confirmar que no estaba loco y que Ted estaba más que colado por su padre, que no eran imaginación suya los sonrojos repentinos o los nervios de su amigo cada que lo invitaba a pasar un día en su casa. Que en verdad eran excusas ridículas aquellas que se le ocurrían a Ted con tal de que el mayor de los Malfoy pasara con ellos algo más de tiempo…, es decir, por Merlín, ¿quién necesita de un adulto para jugar Quidditch cuando se tiene dieciséis años?,  _nadie_.

Todo parecía demasiado obvio, pero la primera vez que se lo insinuó al metamorfomago este lo había negado fervientemente, incluso llamándolo ridículo -a él, que, vamos, era algo así como un genio- y Scorpius le había creído... sintiéndose tonto por tan sólo considerar la idea… aunque las pruebas fuesen tan evidentes.

En realidad, aquella sensación de haber sido engañado había sido el principal motor de su enojo aquel día en que encaró a su mejor amigo después de que todo el mundo se hubiese marchado de la no-fiesta de graduación. El joven Malfoy contiene una sonrisa cuando recuerda la cara pálida de Ted en cuanto lo vio entrar en su habitación: sus balbuceos y aquel titubeante "no es lo que crees", que, vamos, no convencería a nadie. Se recuerda a él mismo de brazos cruzados, actuando de manera autoritaria, aunque en ese entonces no le llegase ni a los hombros a su mejor amigo.

De todas formas, no es que le durase mucho el enojo. Nunca había podido enfadarse  _en serio_  con Ted. Es que sí, el tipo era medio despistado e impulsivo, pero jamás actuaba con malas intenciones. De hecho, siempre buscaba hacer lo mejor para los demás (hufflepuf, a fin de cuentas). Así que en lugar de montar un drama que honestamente nadie necesitaba, había tomado entre sus manos la batuta de  _mejor amigo_  y se había ocupado de escuchar y tratar de entender al metamorfomago. Merlín sabía que escenas así no se protagonizaban todos los días y que seguramente los más jóvenes de los Weasley se burlarían de él durante un largo, largo tiempo…

Así que… sí, más o menos de aquella manera había sido todo hasta ahora. Con Scorpius tratando de no interferir en las decisiones de Ted, escuchándolo -aunque sinceramente a veces eso resultara escalofriante o incluso perturbador, dado que de quien hablaba era  _su padre_ -, y… ya. Estando ahí para su amigo… hasta que este hacía cosas especialmente estúpidas que le afectaban directamente. Como había sido ahora la ocasión.

Entonces se permitía discutir con el otro, regañarlo y recriminarle por esto o aquello… aunque igual no le durase mucho aquel papel de hombre severo…

—Quita esa porquería de una vez, hay una película que quiero ver, pásame el control.

Demandó después de un par de minutos, como una manera extraña de hacer las pases con su amigo, conteniendo una sonrisa ante la manera en que el rostro de Lupin se iluminó de un instante a otro, si hasta el pelo se le había puesto amarillo. De verdad, ¿cómo podía ser tan grande y al mismo tiempo parecer un niño?

Mientras Lupin preparaba las palomitas -en un silencioso y humilde intento por compensar a Scorpius de los malos ratos que le hacía pasar-, el rubio se permitió resoplar nuevamente… preguntándose cómo realmente iría a acabar todo. Esperaba que no con un Ted asesinado, con su padre en Azkaban y con él mismo en algún psiquiátrico mágico.

…

¿Por favor?

No podía tener tan mala suerte… ¿verdad?

 

…

 

—Así que... en resumen, ¿un novato logró inmovilizar al famosísimo auror Draco Malfoy?, ¿en serio te haces llamar líder de escuadrón?

—¡Ya te dije que estaba distraído!

Gruñó Draco, tentado de hechizar a Theodore para que no pudiese abrir la boca nunca más. No es que dijera cosas muy inteligentes últimamente, de todas formas. El castaño soltó una carcajada, pero no insistió con el tema, en cambio dio otro sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla mientras observaba al siempre imperturbable Draco Malfoy con marcadas ojeras y la boca más fruncida que nunca… sí que lucía afectado, el pobre… lo que daba a entender que, desde luego, había algo más que su compañero de casa no le estaba diciendo, y moría por saber qué era.

—Podrías cambiar de grupo, o incluso hablar con el director de la Academia y pedir un traslado, un receso. No sé, Draco, algo así. No vale la pena que te estreses tanto por un mocoso. —propuso Nott.

—¿Y dar por hecho que él ganó?, ¡antes muerto! —refutó de inmediato el auror, de una manera tan infantil que el moreno tuvo que parpadear varias veces para asegurarse que quien estaba en frente suyo era, efectivamente, el Malfoy adulto con quien tan bien se llevaba y no el chiquillo irritante que tan mal le había caído en su época de estudiantes*.

—¿De verdad estás tan obsesionado?

Draco pareció querer matarlo con la mirada, pero se reservó hacer algún comentario, tomando él mismo un trago de su propia cerveza… Nott, tan brillante como era, cambió de inmediato su expresión burlona a una de entera sorpresa.

—¡Estás obsesionado!, ¿no me digas que…?

—¡No lo digas! —le exhortó Malfoy, alzando la voz un poco más de lo que debería, provocando que las miradas del lugar se dirigieran directamente a su mesa. Un gesto de advertencia fue suficiente para que todos regresaran a sus propios asuntos. —, sólo, no lo digas, ni siquiera estoy seguro. Pero, te juro, el mocoso me va a volver loco.

Theodore, honestamente dividido entre la diversión y el asombro, guardó silencio durante un par de solemnes minutos… hasta que soltó un silbido de apreciación, tratando de contener una carcajada.

—¿Quién lo diría?, tú, mi amigo, el epítome de la heterosexualidad. Todo un Don Juan, seducido por un niño de, ¿diecisiete?, no sabía que te iban tan jóvenes, eres todo un rabo verde**.

—¡Cállate! —gruñó Draco, esperando en verdad que sus orejas no se hubiesen ruborizado, odiaba reaccionar de forma tan estúpida, como si fuese él quien tuviese diecisiete años —, en primer lugar, ya te dije que  _no estoy seguro_. Y en segundo, Lupin ya no es un niño, va a cumplir veintidós, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, bueno, y nosotros pronto nos despediremos de los treinta. Por Salazar, si las circunstancias se hubiesen dado, incluso podrías tener un hijo de su misma edad. ¿Te das cuenta, no? —recordó Nott.

—¡Claro que me doy cuenta!, no soy ningún idiota. Pero tendrías que verlo... no deja de perseguirme y hace cada estupidez…

—Pero te gusta.

—¡No!... —gruñó el rubio, esta vez sin importarle tanto la atención extra. El auror golpeteó la mesa con sus dedos, de manera nerviosa —… no lo sé. Es que, es perturbador, ¿entiendes, no?

Nott asintió, dejando de lado su actitud burlona para realmente escuchar a Draco y dejarlo desahogarse. El pobre hombre evidentemente lo necesitaba.

—Prácticamente vi crecer a Lupin. No sé, nunca imaginé algo así. Es decir, sí sabía que le llamaba la atención, pero  _no de esa forma_ , siempre lo vi como el  _mejor amigo de mi hijo_. Nada más. Pero de repente va, y crece, y se vuelve… como.

—¿Atractivo?

— _Mierda, sí_. Pero yo  _no soy gay_.

Draco revolvió su cabello antes de soltar un resoplido.

—Creo que lo que me hace falta es estar con alguien. Después de lo de Astoria realmente no me quedé con ganas de intentar nada y… sí, quizá sea eso.

Nott frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo de la ex-señora Malfoy, Greengras siempre le había parecido una mujer extraordinariamente bella e inteligente, noble incluso, a su manera. Draco la había querido, de eso estaba seguro… aun no podía creer cómo Astoria le había podido ser infiel. Pero, bueno, ¿quién era él para juzgarla?

—Podrías intentarlo, entonces. Quizá tengas razón. Tener una cita podría hacerte bien. —apoyó Theodore. De repente sonriendo y pegando golpes amistosos en el hombro del auror —, en unos días vendrá de visita una de mis primas, ¿quizá podría presentarte con ella?

Draco asintió distraídamente.

—Sólo que tiene más o menos nuestra edad, espero que eso no suponga un problema, ¿o sí?, siempre podría preguntar por... mhmmhm — se burló Nott, instantes antes de que su boca quedase por completo inmovilizada. Su culpa, si somos sinceros, ya debería saber que tentar a un malhumorado Draco Malfoy nunca tenía buenos resultados.

El castaño lo miró de mala manera antes de asir su varita… o eso hubiera hecho de no ser porque Draco la tenía entre manos, sonriendo de manera burlona.

Slytherin, a fin de cuentas.

Theodore Nott no pudo volver a pronunciar palabra alguna sino hasta algunos minutos después, cuando Draco terminó tranquilamente con lo que quedaba de su cerveza de mantequilla. Recriminándose, en secreto, por sentirse tan incómodo ante la perspectiva de encontrarse en medio de una cita. ¿no debería estar entusiasmado o algo así?

Bah, nada perdía con intentar, de todas formas… ¿verdad?,  _¿qué podía salir mal?_

...

**Extra, por el aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts, 2 de mayo de 1998:**

"Pensar en la muerte de alguien es como poner una veladora en su recuerdo... una flor de luz. Un mito, un símbolo de que aún existe en alguien." -G. G. Licea

"Queridos mamá y papá:

¡Hey!, ¿qué tal todo allá?, espero que bien.

Acá abajo las cosas están tranquilas. En paz, como seguramente les hubiese gustado.

A Harry le va muy bien en Hogwarts, de verdad creo que nació para ser profesor, le sienta de maravilla (hasta parece más joven y todo). Cada día tiene nuevas ideas para llevar a clases, ¡es un tipo genial!, me ha dicho que algunas las ha tomado de ti, papá. Me hubiese encantado verte como maestro, Harry dice que también te gustaba mucho, que fuiste el mejor... no hay forma de no creerlo cuando todos cuentan historias tan geniales sobre ti, ¡y eso que nada más fuiste profesor durante un año!, siempre me hace sentir muy orgulloso saber que soy hijo tuyo... ¿deberías sentirte afortunado, no?

De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Yo soy el afortunado.

Pasando a otro tema, les debo confesar que la abuela Andrómeda se ve cansada últimamente -y eso me preocupa un poco-, creo que le vendrían bien unas vacaciones, un viaje alrededor del mundo o una cosa así, ¿sería divertido, no?, ojalá pueda convencerla. Quizás incluso podría ir con Narcissa, ¿les he dicho que ya se llevan mejor?, incluso toman el té juntas y ese tipo de cosas. Eso es bueno, ¿no?

Scorpius dice que es extraño que compartamos abuelas, aunque la verdad no me gusta pensar que Narcissa es mi abuela porque... porque, ya saben. Eso lo hace todo raro. Más raro de lo que ya es. En todo caso sería una abuela lejana... ¿o no?, mmm.

Me gustaría que pudiesen darme algún consejo... todos dicen que eras muy bueno dando consejos, papá. Seguramente que tú y mamá podrían entenderme mejor que nadie, ¿ustedes también se llevaban por varios años, verdad?, ¿fue difícil aceptarse el uno al otro?, ¿que los demás los aceptaran?... supongo que sí.

O no lo sé, en realidad. Seguramente que la guerra lo cambia todo. No me gusta preguntarle esas cosas a Harry, se pone todo incómodo -y yo también-, pero me moriría por saber...

¿Creen que es malo que quiera tanto a Draco?...

A mí me parece que no. Pero Harry parece tan enojado cuando quiero hablar de eso, Scorpius nunca me dice nada -aunque sé que él trata de comprender...- y Draco... bueno, creo que él es el que más harto está de todo.

Pero no puedo pensar en rendirme... sólo quiero que en verdad me de una oportunidad, una. ¿Es tan malo eso?

Ugh... de verdad, quisiera poder escucharlos...

Todos dicen que tengo tu carácter, mamá, que soy muy explosivo... me gusta imaginarte así, alegre y extrovertida, seguro que habrías sido la mejor amiga del mundo, seguro que sabrías siempre qué decirme...

Los extraño mucho, aunque me cueste recordar del todo bien sus rostros -las fotos ayudan mucho, pero, no es lo mismo, ¿me entienden, no?-. Todos hablan tan bien de ustedes que no puedo evitar morir de ganas por verlos... aunque fuese un momento.

Me haría muy feliz...

Como cada año, les recuerdo cuánto los quiero y, en general, cuánto se les quiere aquí. Nadie los ha olvidado, ¿cómo podrían?, fueron fantásticos... ¡los mejores!

Con amor, su hijo, Ted.

P.D. ¡Ya voy a la mitad del entrenamiento!, pronto seré todo un auror, como mamá. Ojalá te sientas orgullosa, ojalá ambos lo estén... "

...

**Notas del capítulo:**

*De acuerdo con la wiki, Nott nunca formó parte de la "pandilla" de Draco en su época de estudiantes, aunque sí que es un mago sangre pura en toda la extensión de la regla -su padre fue mortífago-, se menciona que una vez incluso participó de burlas a Hermione por su origen muggle, pero no más. J.K. también ha comentado que Theodore era bastante bueno en pociones. Para fines del fic, será uno de los amigos íntimos de Draco.

**Rabo verde, de la expresión "viejo rabo verde". Se utiliza mucho en México para hablar de los hombres mayores interesados en personas sumamente jóvenes. Me dio risa… igual y lo cambio después por otra expresión, ¿alguna idea?.

***Acerca del extra. En lo personal, suelo escribir cartas a mi padre cuando es su aniversario luctuoso, no pude evitar pensar en Ted haciendo lo mismo. Me entristece tanto que se hubiese perdido de conocer a Remus y a Tonks... *aquí lo dejo porque no quiero llorar*

...

Gente, en verdad me alegra mucho ver aumentar el marcador de lecturas, pero me agradaría mucho más saber su opinión. ¿Cómo ven a los personajes?, ¿no aman a Ted?, (es que yo lo amo infinitamente).

En fin, nuevamente, con temor a perder mi dignidad, vuelvo a suplicar por algún comentario, por favor, por favor, por favor.

¡Gracias por leer!, ¡Un saludo!

P.D. Por favoooor.

**Author's Note:**

> También publicado en Fanfiction, Wattpad y Slasheaven.


End file.
